


If You Wanted a Blowjob, You Could Just Ask

by Elthadriel



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Kink, Sexual Tension, men in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: Gat and the Boss take some time to unwind and discuss the fine art of sucking dick.Obviously a demonstration is required.





	If You Wanted a Blowjob, You Could Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me get into this game 40 years after everyone else.
> 
> If you had asked me even a month ago if I would ever write Saints Row smut I'd have laughed in you fucking face, and yet, here we are. Please don't judge me and my shameful, self-indulgent fic.

“You like sucking dick, right?”

 

The question was out of nowhere enough that Iggy was actually surprised, which considering the shit that usually came out of Gat’s mouth meant quite a bit.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” He fumbled in his pocket for something to smoke, finding a packet of _something_ that Shaundi had given him. He didn’t get a chance to root around in the couch for wherever the fuck he had left his pipe before Gat was offering him one. “Thanks.”

 

He packed the drug, it smelt mostly like weed, but knowing Shaundi there was probably something else in there too, into the end and lit up, filling his lungs with smoke before passing it to Gat.

 

“Fuck me, where does she even get this shit.” He sank lower into the cushions relaxing into the pleasant lightness spreading from his chest. “So why the sudden interest in cock sucking?

 

Gat shrugged, taking his another drag from the pipe. “Just curious. Don’t see the appeal myself.”

 

Iggy shrugged. “I mean, I have to assume you eat pussy. It’s the same thing in theory, more or less.”

 

Gat mirrored Iggy’s slouch but threw his feet up onto the coffee table in front of them, heavy boots probably denting the wood. It was a cheap piece of shit anyway.

 

“Yeah, but I did that because I like Aisha, and wanted to make her happy.”

 

Iggy snorted. The pipe was passed back between them.

 

“Sure, but there’s something nice about that yeah? Going down on someone is a fun power dynamic. You’re technically being submissive or whatever, but you have all the power. You’re pleasuring them, but you get all the say in how. I guess that really does it for me.” He was going to have to get more of this shit from Shaundi, he was buzzing pleasantly, but was still grounded enough not to doubt his senses. He owed her one.

 

“You make it sound a lot more complicated that it needs to be. Plenty of girls have given me head without it being some bullshit power thing. Think you might be overestimating how mind-blowing your skills are, Iggs.”

 

Iggy wondered if Gat had always been sitting this close.

 

Iggy hummed in acknowledgement. He looked Gat over, eyes dragging down the muscles of his chest to low waist of his pants. He took another hit from the pipe for courage. “Sounds like you’re angling for a demonstration.”

 

Gat didn’t say anything at first, and Iggy could hear his pulse in his ears. He could pass this off as being high as a god damn kite if needed, but fuck, he had been sexual frustrated over this psychotic piece of shit for long enough.

 

“You offering?” Gat tugged the pipe out of Iggy’s hands but instead of bring it to his mouth tossed it carelessly onto the coffee table their feet had been muddying.

 

“Long as you weren’t lying about that eight inch cock of yours.” Iggy’s pulse quickened.

 

Gat smirked, and opened his legs invitingly. “Come take a look.”

 

Gat made a slight noise of surprise as Iggy straddled his lap, dragging him into a rough kiss. With one hand he cupped Gat’s glorious jaw, the other slipping down between them to rub at his crotch through his pants. Fuck, looked like he hadn’t been lying.

 

Iggy closed his teeth around Gat’s lower lip tugging until Gat caught on and responded with similar force. There was a delicious spike of pain as Gat nipped at his mouth, drawing blood. Gat’s eyebrows furrowed minutely but ultimately ignored it, slipping his tongue into Iggy’s mouth. Iggy liked foreplay, he liked the anticipation of it, but he was feeling more impatient than usual. He had been anticipating this for long enough without dragging it out further.

 

Iggy rolled his hips down against Gat’s lap, breaking the kiss, slowed by Gat biting his lip, tugging as he pulled away, and kissed a line up Gat’s jaw before sealing his mouth around the point where Gat’s jaw met his neck, sucking a dark mark into the skin. He wasn’t sure he would have this opportunity again, so he intended to mark Gat up while he had that chance. Gat tipped his head back for easier access.

 

Gat’s cock was hardening under him, pressing up against his ass.

 

Finishing the bruise, Iggy returned to kissing Gat properly. It was messy and a little uncoordinated, but the roughness was perfect.

 

“Huh, forgot how stubble felt.” Gat said between kisses. He reached up to Iggy’s head but hesitated a moment before burying his hands into Iggy’s hair, not pulling it completely free from its tie, but certainly loosening it.

 

“I’m gonna give you fucking stubble burn on the inside of your thighs, you’re gonna feel it for days.” He reinforced his promise by dragging his jaw across Gat’s stubble leaving light scratches.

 

He pressed their lips together a final time, tasting blood on Gat’s tongue, before pulling right back and sliding off Gat’s lap into the space between Gat’s open thighs.

 

“I can see the appeal from this end,” Gat drawled, grabbing a fistful of Iggy’s hair, pulling his head back, forcing Iggy to look up at him. Iggy fought against Gat’s hand just enough for it to hurt. “Fucking leader of the god-damn-Saints on his knees at my feet.”

 

Iggy grinned, bearing his teeth. “Yet I’m gonna have you moaning and desperate in no time.”

 

Iggy undid Gat’s belt with a practised hand, peeling open the front of Gat’s trousers and pushing forward to mouth at Gat’s cock through his underwear. Gat’s hands tightened minutely in his hair. His hair was still tied back, but more stands were slipping free as Gat manhandled it. He managed to resist making a comment about how messing up his hair was a onetime deal, and he would still break the hand of anyone who tried to touch it.

 

Iggy tugged teasingly at the waistband of Gat’s boxers, dragging them low on his hips. He wasn’t sure who he was teasing more, Gat or himself; he had been wanting to do this for a damn long time. Gat shifted impatiently, but was surprisingly restrained, keeping his hips mostly still. Determined to change that Iggy closed his mouth over the head of Gat’s cock, wetting the material of his boxers, and sucked hard.

 

Gat’s hips twitched.

 

“Fuck, boss.” Gat’s hands tightened, and Iggy felt a few hairs pull free from his scalp. Iggy smirked, looking up at Gat without removing his mouth from Gat’s cock. “You’re a fucking tease you know that?”

 

Iggy hummed in acknowledgement.

 

Iggy had seen Gat in varying stages of undress dozens of times throughout their friendship, but having Gat’s thighs under his hands, and the solid muscles of his stomach just an inch from his face was a completely different experience. His own cock was starting to harden in his trousers, pressing uncomfortably against his zipper. It was glorious.

 

He shifted his mouth from Gat’s cock to kiss up his hip bone, grinning against Gat’s skin at the way Gat cursed.

 

“Seems like I’m the one in control here, doesn’t it?” He asked, trailing kisses along Gat’s hip between words. He wasn’t picky about body types, never had really had any sort of preference, but he loved the way he could feel how strong Gat was under his mouth, ever shift of his muscles hinting at his power.

 

“You won’t have any fucking control if you don’t do something soon. I’ll flip you over and fuck your throat until you’re too horse to be so mouthy.” He someone managed to sound almost exactly the same as he would when usually giving Iggy shit, and Iggy was relieved by the familiarity. He certainly wouldn’t mind having the opportunity to fool around with Gat more often, but that was the only thing about their relationship he wanted to change.

 

“Promises, promises,” Iggy said, but finally pulled Gat’s trousers and boxers down far enough on his thighs to reveal Gat’s thick cock.

 

“Shit, Johnny, no wonder Aisha put up with you.” Iggy wasn’t normally one to be particularly smitten with the size a man’s cock, after all he had fantasised about Gat’s hands far more than over any imagined dick, but this was impressive enough to get his attention. Next time, if there was a next time, he was going to pin Gat to the bed and ride him until his legs gave out.

 

Jesus, for someone who got laid as much as he did, he had no right to be this thirsty.

 

He looked up at Gat, making sure to catch his eye, before filling his lungs with air and leaning forward, swallowing Gat to hilt in one smooth motion.

 

“Shit,” Gat groaned, hips arching up from the couch. He threw his head back, squeezing his eyes as Iggy sucked hard. Shit, he was gorgeous.

 

Iggy squeezed his own cock through his jeans, shivering from almost too intense pleasure.  There was something strangely satisfying about palming himself through his clothes, bringing himself off into his underwear while sucking someone else. It was better if he could come before them, kneeling at his partner’s feet, his panties sticky and uncomfortable.

 

Iggy kept Gat deep in his mouth for as long as he could, a little after his lungs started burning for air, before pulling back enough to take several deep breaths before starting to bob his head dutifully, trying to encourage Gat to use his mouth however he liked. His own cock pulsed under his hand, heat pooling in his groin.

 

“Shit boss, look at you. You really do love this.” Gat said before swearing loudly as Iggy sucked hard at the tip of his cock.

 

Iggy wished he had taken the time to explain what got him off, about how he liked to be degraded and humiliated. He jerked at the thought of Gat calling him a slut. He wondered how the word would sound coming from Gat’s mouth, if it would be different when directed at him than when he flung it as an insult. If this happened again he would have to tell Gat how he liked to be treated.

 

Gat’s hands were less tight in his hair now, cupping his head almost tenderly, guiding Iggy back and forth on his cock. It was nice, sweet even, and made all the better for the dramatic snap back to Gat’s hands balling back into fists as Iggy swallowed him down deep again.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Gat snarled.

 

Iggy pulled back again, enjoying the heavy feeling of Gat’s cock dragging through his mouth almost as much as he was enjoying having Gat at his mercy. He sucked hard at the head before pulling off completely, lapping teasingly at the slit.

 

He ran a hand up the inside of Gat’s thigh, muscles tense under his palm. If he wanted to, Iggy had no doubt Gat could crush his skull between his legs. His other hand was rubbing at his own cock with more intent. His jeans were too tight but he made no effort to undo them, he liked the struggle of bringing himself off with layers between him and his hand.

 

Remembering his promise from earlier, Iggy twisted his neck to suck mouth at Gat’s balls, dragging his stubbled jaw along the sensitive skin of his thighs. Gat seemed to have reached a point where he was willing to let Iggy lead the way. He let go of Iggy’s hair to shove his trousers a little lower, lifting his hips to ease the process, and he sank back into the couch he spread his legs a little further, only one hand coming back to grip the back of Iggy’s neck, the other going up to grab his own hair as he stifled a groan.

 

The sound made Iggy’s cock pulse with heat.

 

Determined to hear it again Iggy returned his attention to Gat’s dick, running his tongue up the large vain on the bottom before closing his mouth around the head again.

 

Gat was mostly quiet, and Iggy wondered if that was normal for him, or him responding to the challenge Iggy had made, promising to drag noises from him. Whatever the case, it made each low noise that he did make, breathy moans, or soft groaning, have all the more effect on Iggy, his cock pulsing with ever sound.

 

It was easy to palm his cock in time with the motions he made with his head, pressing down each time he drew Gat further down his throat.

 

Gat’s hair was losing its neat, slicked style under his own hand, still gripping it tightly. Loose strands fell across his forehead; Iggy suspected his own hair wasn’t looking much better.

 

Iggy twisted his head a little, enough for Gat’s hand to pull harder at his hair, the sharp pain going straight to his cock. His own desire was making it hard to remain focused on Gat.

 

He gripped himself hard through the crotch of his jeans, he was so fucking close, just a little more. He brought his free hand up, pressing at the point just behind Gat’s balls, dragging a surprised moan from him. In response, Iggy finally peaked, orgasm sending shudders through his whole body as he came into his panties.

 

Breathing sharply through his nose, and sitting just a little more sloppily as the intensity faded leaving behind just a pleasant warmth, he tried to keep his focus on bringing Gat to the same place. If the harsh noises, and the pulsing of his cock were any indication he was also close.

 

Iggy focus was caught between the feeling of Gat in his mouth and the large hand on his neck. Shit he loved Gat’s hands.

 

“Shit, fuck, fuck.” Gat slammed a hand down onto the arm of the couch, fist so tight his knuckles were white through the skin. He was slowly losing his composure, thighs trembling.

 

Iggy rose up on his knees redoubling his efforts, pulling out every tick he had learned, keeping Gat trapped between the heat of his mouth and the pressure of his fingers.

 

“Iggs,” Gat warned through gritted teeth.

 

Gat came with a low groan, while Iggy kept him in his mouth, swallowing down his come. He kept sucking until Gat stilled under him.

 

Iggy’s jaw ached a little as he pulled back, wiping a little drool from his chin.

 

Gat’s chest was heaving, but he was grinning down at Iggy.

 

“You need a hand, boss?” He asked, a little breathless.

 

Iggy shrugged. “Already taken care of it.”

 

He almost regretted bringing himself off now. As good as it had been, had he considered it as an option he would have taken Gat’s hand down the front of his trousers over his own. Shit, the idea of Gat’s hand around his cock was a nice one.

 

His cock twitched at the thought. If he had been five years younger he probably would have been able to manage a second round.

 

“Didn’t think I’d return the favour?” Gat asked and Iggy couldn’t figure out his tone.

 

“Nah, I just like feeling…” he paused and searched for the right phrasing, one that explained his motivation without becoming a round of dumping all his fetishes on his friend. “Used.”

 

“Should have known you would be a kinky bastard.” Gat reached for the pipe again, relighting it and putting it to his mouth. Iggy tucked Gat’s cock back into his clothes before hauling himself back up onto the couch, kicking his feet up into Gat’s lap and tugging the pipe away. His underwear was still sticky, and shifted uncomfortably every time he moved.

 

It was nice.

 

“You don’t know the half of it.” The buzz had faded a little, and he was eager to bring it back. There was nothing like a post-sex hazed mixed with a pleasant high.

 

Gat snorted. “Keeping the really fucked up shit for the second round? I get that.”

 

“Eh, something like that.”

  
“Well next time you’re gonna have to let me get revenge for your fucking teasing bullshit.”

 

Iggy grinned, taking another lungful of Shaundi’s drugs. _Next time._

 

Iggy’s phone buzzed, and with a groan pulled it from his pocket, fumbling a little before managing to read the text.

 

“Hey, Gat, some shit going down on the east side of town. Wanna help me shoot a bunch of assholes?”

 

“Awh boss, a blowjob and some murder? You know how to treat a guy.” Gat said, standing and stretching.

 

Iggy got up more reluctantly, the orgasm and drugs making him ready to take a nap. Fighting with Gat was always a good time however. He grabbed his gun from the coffee table, shoving it into the back of his waistband. He turned to follow Gat to the door only find Gat much closer than he expected.

 

Gat kissed him.

 

It ended as suddenly as it had started and Gat was most of the way out of the apartment before Iggy shook off his surprise. He was grinning as he hurried to catch up.

 


End file.
